


River's Song

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: When his own words couldn't have said enough, he gifted her with a song.





	River's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking 2018.

He sat the edge of their bed in the TARDIS, strumming his guitar, creating a score that would perfectly mirror his mood. The night was coming to a close on Darillium, and though the prospect of leaving River terrified him, the Doctor knew the time would come for them to part. 

Music was the only way he could express his feelings now, and he wore his sonic sunglasses to mask the wetness in his eyes.

As he continued playing, he felt her movement as she quietly entered the room. “That’s beautiful, but it’s so sad.”

“It is sad,” the Doctor said, still playing, still pouring his heart out into the sounds from his guitar.

The Doctor felt River’s weight next to him on the bed. She brushed her thigh against his, and she sat in silence, giving her full attention to the song he was playing for her.

“Does that beautiful tragic song have a name?” she whispered, leaning closer to him. He delighted in the warmth of her body and her presence, which he knew he’d be losing very soon.

“River’s Song,” he said simply, hearing the hitch of breath in her throat. While he continued playing, River had gently reached out and pulled his glasses off his face. He didn’t look at her yet, still focused on his fingers, but then one of her fingers slid under his chin and she directed his gaze to hers. 

River’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. His own tears had already created pathways on his cheeks. He sniffed. She wiped one of his tears away, but then she smiled at him.

“The song… it’s beautiful,” she said, and he harrumphed, trying not to let his emotions spill out to her. 

“It’s not supposed to be. It’s supposed to be sad and terrible and heartbreaking,” the Doctor said, inadvertently revealing his feelings to her.

“It’s that too, but it’s also beautiful,” she said. 

“Well, difference of opinion then,” the Doctor mumbled, still playing. River sighed, and then the Doctor felt her lean closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and sliding her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes, and she started humming along with the tune.

He continued to play, and she hummed. The music coiled around them like a cool breeze, and the lighting in the TARDIS seemed to soften with each sad note. The Doctor wished he could keep her with him forever, change time and space, rewrite history and save her -- but that was selfish.

Instead, he held her like this, next to him, as much as time would allow, and when his own words wouldn’t have said enough, he gifted her one last song - a dedication from his breaking heart.

END


End file.
